Bitterver
by murasaki x luna
Summary: Tsuna se rend dans une base ennemie et se fait capturer. Quelles seront les conséquences? Une mise en histoire d'un doujinshis que j'ai lut il y a longtemps avec le début en plus.


Tsuna était parti en mission, seul. Sans prévenir personne. Il était allé infiltrer une famille mafieuse ennemie. Personne ne savait rien. Ca faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il avait disparut.

La famille Vongola était sans dessus-dessous. Reborn était, assis sur les genous de Bianchi, en train de réfléchir. La jeune femme lui caressait les cheveux, muette. Hayato tournait en rond, se lamantant, se blâmant et déclarant que la disparition du Dixième était entièrement de sa faute. Chrome était assise, son trident sur les genous. Takeshi était adossé contre le mur, un air perplexe sur le visage. Les Gardiens du Nuage et du Soleil étaient absents et Lambo jouaient, insouciant, avec I-pin, Fûta, Haru et Kyoko.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, romput seulement par la litanie de Hayato, Ryohei arriva en courant, essoufflé, en sueur et haletant.

"Dé-désolé Re...Reborn-san...Hibari est...introuvable..."

"Mmh...Il est certainement partis chercher Tsunaze..."

En entendant le nom de son Boss, Hayato cessa ses lamentations instantanément. Il allait parler mais Takeshi fut plus rapide.

"Que fait-on?"

"On attend."

"Mais...!"

"Hayato, Kyoya est, de nous tous, le seul qui, actuellement, peux sauver Tsuna."

Personne ne répliqua. La jeune femme avait raison. Actuellement, ils ne pouvaient que compter sur le Gardien du Nuage.

Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans la demeure ennemie...

Quand Tsuna se réveilla, se fut pour se retrouver attaché à une chaise, enfermé dans une salle sans lumière. Il ne ressentait rien, sinon l'envie folle d'anéantir la personne en face de lui, qui le menaçait d'une arme à feu.

"Vongola Dixième du nom...Enfin..."

Une détonation. Une chaise qui se renverse. Une voix étouffé. Une masse qui s'écroule au sol. Puis le silence. La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit doucement sur l'adolescent.

Au même moment, dans la même maison, à l'opposé du bâtiment...

Dans un couloir, des cadavres jonchaient le sol. Tonfa à la main, Hibari Kyoya, Gardien du Nuage du Dixième Vongola, également amant de ce dernier, venait de faire tomber la dernière défense de son adversaire. Il longea le couloir jusqu'à arriver à la porte de la pièce tant rechercher. Il y entra. Son Boss était en face de lui, à l'autre bout de la pièce, les pieds sur la table devant lui, une bouteille à la main. Il vit que, hormis le Vongola et lui-même, toutes les personnes à l'intérieur de la pièce étaient morte.

"C'est votre oeuvre je suppose..."

Pour toute réponse, Tsuna se contenta de boire le vin à-même la bouteille. Kyoya fronça les sourcils devant cette scène. Il se dirigea vers lui.

"Vous êtes vraiment stupide."

Il perçus le mouvement de Tsuna et esquiva le poing de son Boss avant de le saisir et de le plaquer sur la table, une main sur son cou et l'autre tenant fermement son poignet. Tsuna lui jeta un regard emplis de haine. Le Gardien du Nuage haussa un sourcil, surprit de recevoir un tel regard de la part de son amant. Néanmoins, son visage resta inexpressif. D'un léger mouvement, il fit glisser la manche du plus jeune. Différents marques de piqûres apparurent.

"Inconscient, vous avez été drogué. Je n'ai pas le choix."

Tsuna tenta de résister, peine perdue. Kyoya lui mis un mouchoir contenant un puissant anésthésiant. Tsuna s'endormit au bout de quelques secondes.

Deux jours plus tard...

Tsuna se réveilla en criant d'un des ses horribles cauchemards. Il vit qu'il était en pyjama, menotté solidement au lit dans lequel il était. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et tourna la tête. Il vit Kyoya, un verre et broc d'eau à la main.

"Enfin réveillé?"

Tsuna ne répondit pas.

"Trois jours."

"Hein?"

"C'est le temps que tu as passé à dormir."

"Pourquoi? Les menottes?"

"Les effets de la drogue ne se sont pas encore totalement dissipés."

Kyoya versa de l'eau dans le verre et but. Il se pencha ensuite au-dessus de Tsuna et l'embrassa afin de le faire boire. Tsuna ne le repoussa pas, sachant parfaitement que son amant était très rarement enclin à ce genre de tendresse. Quand il eu fini, Kyoya se retourna pour partir lorsqu'une main l'arrêta. Il se tourna vers le Vongola.

"R-reste...les chiffres...ils n'a-arrêtent pas de...tourner."

Il pleurait presque. Kyoya se pencha doucement et l'embrassa. Le plus jeune lui répondit. L'autre se sépara de lui au bout d'un moment. Il se releva légèrement.

"Ne regarde que moi!"

Il le réembrassa. L'une de ses mains le soutenait tandis que l'autre déboutonnait le haut du pyjama de Tsuna. Doucement, il caressa le torse offert mais, très vite, ce ne fut pas assez. Sa bouche alla taquiner et mordre les tétons du chatain tandis que sa main allait s'occuper de quelque chose de plus intéressant. Kyoya entendait, à travers les gémissements de son amants, les sanglots de ce dernier. Il releva la tête.

"Ne pense qu'à moi!"

Le lendemain matin...

Tsuna regardait Kyoya en face de lui. Doucement, craintivement, il avança sa main vers le visage de son amant mais au dernier moment, il la ramena à lui.

"Hibari-san..."

Il se tût, ne sachant quoi dire.

"Je...suis désolé."

Il fut surprit de sentir deux bras l'enlacer, chassant les menottes au passage. Il se retrouva contre le torse de son Gardien du Nuage, les bras de celui-ci emprisonants sa taille.

"La prochaine fois je te mordrais à mort."


End file.
